Ever's Journey
by Jasonthehun
Summary: Ever is a sixteen year old girl who lives in a fantasy world with dragons and magic. Join her adventure and grow as she discovers more and more about the importance of her life to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Why?" Whispered a young girl as the bitter cold froze the tears that had fallen onto her checks. Her fingers were going numb and it started to snow again. She shivered as another cold breeze came and blew her hair to reveal a mark on her neck. Smoke filled the now darkened winter air. She looked around her once beloved town of Landora. It was now in shambles. No longer did the houses and market stand tall, they were now broken into pieces laying on the ground. Rubble and debris scattered as another gust of icy wind blew past. The town looked as if a boom was dropped on it but there was no boom. The cause for her beloved town to be in shambles was thanks to five men cover head to toe in a dark cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Ever awoke to a knock at her door. She looked at the clock, it was only six.

"Time for chores." Said a female voice through the door. "We have a lot to do before the snow falls."

Ever pulled the blanks over her face and grumbled, "Why do chores always have to be done in the morning, couldn't we do them at noon or maybe even three. Then I would get to sleep more." Ever curled out of her wooden bed frame which held her white soft matters and put on the oldest pair of jeans she could find. They had many cuts along the front. The pants were worn but they would work for farm chores. She walked pass the mounds of clothes that scattered the floor. When she came to her closet she pushed the blankets that laid in front out her way and reach in for one of her most favorite t-shirts. The t-shirt was faded gray after being washed so many times and the town logo on the front was mostly washed off. The only reason her mother let her keep this shirt was because Ahri her best friend had given it to her. About five years ago Ahri disappeared and no one has seen or heard from her since.

After Ever finished getting dressed she headed out of her room down the creaky stair way into the kitchen to find it completely empty. It looked as if everyone in her family had already ate and left. Ever grabbed a bagel and ate it as quickly as she could. Boy would her family be mad if she did not make it outside quick. Ever was the youngest of her family but also the oldest seeing that she was the only child. She lived with her mom Emma, her dad Eric, and her grandfather John. This was her grandfather's farm but after her grandma died Evers family decided to move in so that John could keep his farm.

Once outside Ever took in a deep breath. It was another beautiful day in Landora. To her left was the town about a mile up the road and to the right was her family's twenty acre farm. They grew corn for the people who live in town and the next town over. Just beyond their twenty acre farm was the woods that lead up to the mountains. Often travelers would pass by to say hi before heading to the next town, which was just beyond the mountains. Unlike Landora, Cardend was much bigger and had a lot more to do. Cardend was also the home King Aaron, Queen Sarah and Prince Talons castle. During the winter it was a lot harder to travel between towns, so Evers family's job was to harvest and deliver half their corn to Cardend before winter sets. This year the corn was plentiful and there would be plenty to share, unlike last year. Last year they were endanger of losing the farm but this year they sure did make up for it.

"Ever!" shout Emma from the garden behind the house.

Ever walked over to her mom and found her tending the garden while humming. Her humming was only interrupted when she had called Ever over, but now it continued. Ever sat down on the ground next to her mom and started to pull the last few weeds. After the weeding was done she and her mom pick the vegetable for what felt like hours. Once they were all pick, Ever washed them and her mother began to can.

"Ever, no one has taken care of the horses today. You should go out and take care of them otherwise they may starve." Emma said, as she winked and Ever.

Ever has always loved horses and with her mother permission she ran out to take care of the horses. Thankfully it wasn't a hot day, this meant that Ever could stay out and take her time with the horses without feeling too tried. Ever approached the barn, it was a bright red color and looked almost new but it had been around for many years. Her grandfather and dad always did their best to keep up with it and their hard work has payed off. Once in the barn Ever grabbed three buckets. One was baby blue, the next was a sun bright yellow, and deep green. Gathering the buckets she walked down to the creek and begin to fill each one. When she finished filling them she took the green and blue buckets back to the barn and placed them in front of the horses' stables. She then went back for the yellow one.

"Hello my friends," Ever said as she enter the barn with the final bucket. The horses whinnied as if they were greeting her back. Ever smiled and grabbed three bales of hay and placed each next to the water buckets. In the stalls stood three beautiful horses, a black Mustang named Midnight, a Percheron named Rebel, and a Paint named Aspen. Rebel was the only one that was used for work. He pulls the cart over the mounts and to town to deliver the corn and whatever else needs to be sold. Ever loved each and every one of them but Midnight was her favorite. The strong Mustang made her feel as if she could do anything.

"How about I take you out for a ride when I'm done here?" she asked Midnight. Midnight whinnied. Ever laughed and gave each of the horses' water and hay.

"When Aspen and Rebel are done, you guys are going out to the pasture to get some exercises." Ever walked away as they ate and grabbed Midnights saddle, bridle and the others twos lead ropes. What seemed like forever the horses finally finished their food. Ever took Aspen and Rebel into the pasture and headed back in to saddle up Midnight.

"Are you ready buddy?" she asked with a smile and with that they left the barn. As they headed out to the woods Evers mom stepped in front of them.

"Remember you have to be back before dark, okay."

"Yes Mom, I know. I get the woods are dangerous at night and I promise I will be home by dark."

"Alright. Then you and Midnight have fun. When you get back in bring the horses in and come for dinner."

With the nod of her head Ever was off. The woods where only dangerous at night if you lost your way because some turns would lead you to steep ridges.

The tall trees soon surrounded Ever. She looked at them along with the plentiful wild flowers growing around her. This was great. She loved being in the woods and with Midnight. Ever felt as if nothing could stand in her way. Hours pasted as Midnight and Ever rode through the woods. The sun started to set and Ever turned Midnight around and started back to the house. Midnight suddenly stopped and Ever tightened in her saddle.

"What's wrong?" she asked hoping for some answer. The sky darkened as Ever looked around but didn't see anything. She looked up and her eyes gleamed with delight. Dragons. It had been a really long time since she had last saw a dragon. Ever waved but as quick as the dragon appeared it disappeared. Ever took off in a trot for home. Once she had gotten home she put away the horses and went into the house.

"I was starting to get worried Ever." Emma said with a stern tone.

"I'm really sorry. I was on my way home when Midnight suddenly stopped. So I looked around and didn't see anything until I looked up. There in the sky flew a dragon!" Ever said excitedly.

"Did it have a rider?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. It disappeared really quickly."

"It has been a while since the dragons have been around. The King and Queen must have found someone worthy of riding one." Eric said.

"Worthy?" Ever asked.

"Oh, have I not told you the story of the dragons?"

"No," Ever exclaimed, "Would you be willing to tell me about them?"

Eric laughed "Sure. Dragons have been around for as long as people have walked the earth. Hundreds of years ago the first King and his Queen had found the dragon den. They had little fear and the dragons sensed that and allowed them to enter unharmed. The two species learned to communicate with each other and made a deal with the King and Queen allowing them to send five warriors each year to obtain a dragon on one condition the warriors had to be deemed worthy by the dragons. Each year since they made the deal, the King and Queen will pick the best five warriors and send them to a known Dragon den and they would have to return with one dragon. Dragons pick their rides so if they warriors were worthy they would have no problem obtaining one but if the warrior was not they would be found dead within the den. Although in the past 13 years no rider has been worthy enough for the dragons."

"Why not and how do you know all about this?" Ever asked. She wanted to know more about dragons.

"No one knows for sure why the dragons haven't found any of the riders worthy and for how I know, don't you remember I worked for the King and Queen until you turned three and then we came to help you grandfather with the farm."

"First off I was three there is no way I would remember that and you haven't mentioned it since. I have another question. "

"And what would that be?" Eric asked.

"Where is the dragon den?"

"Only the King and Queen know where it is. They even blindfold the warriors to make sure they do not know either."

"That seems silly to me but I guess they have their reasons."

"That they do my dear."

Ever finished eating and went up to her room to head to bed. It was already nine and winter was beginning to set in. As snow fell outside Ever window she drifted off to sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Run! You can't stay here they will find you. Don't you hear me run!"

Ever took off running behind a tall strange boy with Black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

But he didn't seem to hear her. The wind blew and the screech of a dragon came in behind her. The dragon swooped down and grabbed Ever cutting her neck. She struggled, but it was no use the dragon had her in between its claws.

"Put me down!" she screamed. The dragon released Ever and she started to fall the ground.

…..

"Wake up." shouted a voice.

Ever shot her eyes open and looked around. She was in her room and the sunlight was beaming into her window. She looked for the voice but she was alone in her room. Ever pulled herself out of her bed, heart pounding from a dream that felt so really. She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her neck pained where the dragon cut her in the dream. She moved her hair aside and right where the dragon cut her was a mark. Ever gasped and ran out of her room.

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa!? Anyone here." No one answered, she looked at the table and saw a note that read…..

 _Headed into town with your Mother and Grandfather to get supplies and sell a few crops before heading to Cardend tomorrow. Pack what you will need but pack light we will only be gone for three days and need to get back before the snow falls._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Pushing aside the dream Ever went up to pack as little as she could for the trip. The more her family pack the longer it would take for them to get to and from Cardend. Evers family returned later that evening and they all put their stuff together for the morning.

"We are leaving a darn." Emma said.

"Wait what. That's like four in the morning!" Ever shouted. Great now she would have to get up even earlier to do her chores and get ready to leave.

Emma rolled her eyes and said "Yes, at four in the morning."

The rest of the day went on as normal and Ever headed up to her room, locked the door and sat on her bed. She hadn't had a chance to tell her family about the mark on her neck. Maybe that was a good thing. Then she wouldn't have to explain how a dream left a mark on her neck. Ever laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
